Doctor Who: with the 12th Doctor
by Docintweed
Summary: Avril's your every day 17 year old girl. Smart, funny, popular, attractive. Then her life was turned upside down by a man who fell out of the sky in a little blue box.
1. The Last Day

The last Day

This was it, the end. The final end. Regeneration didn't look likely. The Doctor was lying there, clutching his neck, groaning in agony, doctors and surgeons trying to restrain him. Was this it? Death? It didn't feel like regeneration. The Doctor went over the events in his head - _A colony of poisonous alien bugs where hiding in a hospital, sneaking into food and poisoning people. It wasn't their fault, they're only small, scared. The Doctor had tried to stop the infestation, but that only lead to him getting bit himself _– "Ahhh!" He screamed. "I need...I...I...need you to leave!" The Doctor demanded. "No chance!" A surgeon replied. Then, the Doctor looked at his hand, it started to glow. "Oh no, here goes... Geronimo!" A brilliant orange glow shone from the Doctor, blinding everyone in the room. This was it...change.

"What was that?" The same surgeon asked. She looked down at the Doctor. "Er... I'm starting to believe you now, the tests weren't wrong, he IS an alien!"

_1 day later..._

The Doctor's eyes opened, very slowly. He looked at his hands, what had happened? He felt something uncomfortable under his pillow...his sonic screwdriver. He was in a white room. A hospital. "Ergh, I hate Hospitals." The Doctor Groaned. "My voice, it's different... oh no..." The Doctor jumped out of bed and stared at a 5 ft tall mirror. He was wearing some strange pyjamas; he didn't recognise them at all. Then he looked at his face. "What?" The Doctor sounded very surprised. He had sort of the same length hair, same colour too, but not the same style. It was kind of flat. "I didn't see you there, I'm the Doct-" The Doctor stopped in mid sentence. "Oh, it's me."

The Surgeon walked in. "Your clothes are over there."

"Oh I don't want them anymore; Bow tie? What was I thinking?" The Doctor considered.

The Doctor walked out of the hospital bare footed.

And there it was, the TARDIS.

"Oh I've missed you!" He sighed with relief. The orange lights of the TARDIS blazed across the Doctor's new face. He walked down a corridor; the TARDIS wardrobe. The Doctor was looking through a large selection of clothes. First was a very long scarf wrapped around a multi-coloured coat; he skipped it with a huff. Then he came across a white shirt and some smart black trousers. "Hmmm..." He thought aloud.

He stood there in his brand new clothes; white worn out trainers, smart black trousers, a blue blazer with a yellow lion symbol on it. A white shirt and a blue tie with yellow stripes on.

Vwooorp! Vwooorp! "No! No! No! No!" The Doctor pelted to the TARDIS console. It shaked crazily sending the Doctor all over the place; for a minute he ended up on the ceiling.


	2. School's Out

School's out

Avril's a 17 year old girl, young, blue eyes, brown hair and attractive. "Damn it, I've left my phone!" She hated that class room, she hated most class rooms in her college, but this one always gave her the creeps. She walked back slowly, her arms dropping by her side. She opened the door; there it was, her phone, sitting on the old wooden teacher's bench. She strolled over, put her hand on her phone. But she didn't pick it up, something stopped her. The feeling she was being watched, she turned around. There it was, an eight foot green alien. Roaring, over sized arms with extended claws on each finger. Avril screamed as loud as she could, piercing the creature's ear drums. It screeched loudly. Avril backed against the wall, terrified. Then, all of a sudden, a man ran into the room. "Don't mind me, I'm the Doctor." He had a small water pistol in his hand. "Stand back! Filled with Vinegar this!" The Doctor grabbed Avril's hand and ran out of the room. "What was that?" Avril demanded. "Raxacorricofallapatorian, it's stranded." "Vinegar?" "It's sort of allergic to the stuff. But this isn't vinegar, just water, but let's hope he doesn't know that." The Doctor replied. "Here we go." The Doctor pulled out a small wand-like device. It glowed green and then all of a sudden the entire college burst into a million flames. "My college!" Avril shrieked. "Thought you said it was stranded? Was it fair to blow it up?" Avril demanded. "If that thing called its family for help, we'd all be in trouble. Better to stop it now before a war starts." The Doctor replied. The Doctor walked back to a big blue box. "So, are we gonna go tell the government or something?" "No, where's the fun in that?" The Doctor replied. Avril just shrugged, "The name's Avril, Avril Brooke." "Nice to meet you Avril, call me the Doctor." He replied. "When I blew the alien up, you felt sorry for it, you wanted to help it." The Doctor pointed out. "I just felt sorry for it I suppose." She answered. "Not a lot of people are that considerate. Come with me." The Doctor said. "Where?" Asked Avril. "Through time and space." The Doctor answered impressively...


	3. Doom in the Basement

Doom in the basement

She stepped into the TARDIS, her eyes shot wide, breathless; she wasn't sure how to react. "It's so... orange!" She blurted out finally. "Orange!" The Doctor sounded slightly offended. "Why doesn't anyone say it's bigger on the inside anymore?" The Doctor ranted. "Well, it's kinda obvious isn't it?" Avril replied. "Ready for anything you. I like you Avril Brooke." The Doctor said. Avril just smiled, "I think I like you too Doctor." Avril replied eventually. "So, any time, any place, any star, any date, all of time and space, anything that has or can happen; where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked, rather impressively Avril thought. "For serious?" "Yep" The Doctor put, simply. "Erm, well... I've always wanted to go back in time, to put things right." Avril blurted. "No, absolutely not; no messing with past events." The Doctor said, harshly. "Worth a try" Avril said, playfully. "How about we go for a walk in the 18th century?" The Doctor said, still trying to impress her. "We might go a bit off, but I'll try" The Doctor added.

The control room shook violently, all of a sudden; Avril was thrown on top of the Doctor. They looked at each other, embarrassingly. "Erm, what happens now?" Avril asked, still on top of the Doctor. "We step outside them doors." The Doctor replied. Avril jumped off him and the Doctor headed for the doors. "Here we go!"

The doors opened, outside was a crowd, shouting, a very big crowd, about sixty thousand of them. "Well, looks like we've arrived just on time" Exclaimed the Doctor. "Oh my God! Look! Everything's so... old fashioned!" Avril said excitedly. "Well, not to them" The Doctor pointed out.

All of a sudden a bunch of soldiers on horses charged at the crowd, guns blazing. "Oh no, why did I land here!" The Doctor complained. "What's going on? Where are we?" Avril asked. "Haven't you ever heard of the peterloo massacre!" The Doctor shouted. "Massacre!" Avril screamed. They both ran back to the TARDIS, "Quick! Get inside!" the Doctor shouted above the screams. Avril ran inside quick as she could. The Doctor followed, he ran inside the TARDIS. The little blue box faded from existence. "Well, maybe that wasn't the best place to land." The Doctor said, rather sheepishly.

"And this is the kitchen" The Doctor said, opening a white door; the room looked like a classic chef kitchen; table, black and white checked floor, white walls, etc. She opened a cupboard. It was filled with bags of skittles. "What's with all the sweets?" Avril asked. "Well, you never know when you're gonna run out of skittles" The doctor replied. Avril just laughed. The Doctor showed Avril a different room, he called it the basement.

"So, what's down here?" Avril wondered aloud. "Old stuff" The Doctor replied. They walked over to a box. Chained to the floor. "What's in there then?" Avril asked. "Don't go near that" The doctor said, coldly. "Why what is it?" Asked Avril. "Doom" The doctor replied.


	4. The Party at the end of the universe

The Party at the end of the Universe

Avril walked around the TARDIS wearing a dressing gown, clearly she wasn't wearing anything under it, and even if the Doctor couldn't see anything she didn't want him to. She walked into the kitchen where the Doctor was sitting there, gulping down a bag of skittles. "What's for breakfast?" Avril asked. "We've got some-" The doctor was interrupted by Avril "I meant other than skittles." "Oh" the doctor replied. Avril walked over to the fridge, she pulled out a glass of orange juice. "You always walk around half dressed?" The doctor asked. "Depends who I'm with" She replied with a quick wink. The Doctor blushed. "Ok, so, tell me about yourself" Avril said. "Well, I'm the Doctor, I'm an alien and I'm about 900 years old" Avril didn't look surprised at all. "Well, alien? What ...species are you?" "Time Lord" The Doctor replied. "C'mon then, let's get going." They both stepped out. It was a party, with people in suits and posh outfits. "Erm, I'm going back in to change" Avril said before vanishing back into the TARDIS. The Doctor walked ahead, looking around. Many people with drinks, dancing and eating. "This is more like it" The Doctor thought. "Hello" said a voice from behind the Doctor. He turned around to see a very attractive blonde wearing a short leather dress. "Erm... hi" the Doctor replied. "So, who are you then?" Asked the woman. "Me? I'm The Doctor" "Hello Doctor, my name's Leila" She replied. "Catch up with you later, she said with a wink. She walked off, presumably to get a drink. "Put your eyes back in your head, you" Came a voice from behind the Doctor. He turned around. Now his eyes really were popping out of his head. Avril was standing there, in a long black dress that just reached below her shoulders. Her hair tied up, she looked amazing. "You look incredible" He blurted out. Avril just blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself" She added. But the Doctor was wearing exactly the same he always does, except he'd slightly gelled his hair up, it was sort of spiky. "Care for a dance Miss Brooke?" Asked the Doctor. "Thought you'd never ask" She replied.

They walked over to the dance floor, her arms around his neck, and his arms around her waist. The stared into each other's eyes as they danced slowly. She grabbed his head and kissed him, rather passionately. "What was that?" Asked the Doctor, a little shocked. She pointed up. He looked up, only to see a piece of mistletoe. "Oh, right" he answered. "What? Did ya think I'd fallen for you or something?" Asked Avril, with a slight grin. He just scoffed and went to get a drink. "He's so easy to irritate" She laughed. "You two together?" Asked a blonde woman in a black leather dress. The same woman Avril saw the Doctor talking to before. "Us? No! We're just friends." Answered Avril. The Woman just nodded, and went in the same direction as the Doctor. Avril cocked her head on the side, and then went to go get a drink. The woman approached the Doctor. "Hello again" She said. "Oh, its Leila isn't it?" the Doctor asked. Avril watched the woman flirting with the Doctor. The Doctor looked completely oblivious to it. She hadn't thought of the Doctor sexually before in the week they've been together, but right now, she started to feel slightly jealous.

Leila and the Doctor walked out of the room together, laughing. Avril started to follow them, but suddenly, she heard a scream. She turned towards the direction it came from, and ran to find out who was in trouble.

The Doctor and Leila were walking through a hall filled with pictures. "So, wanna go have a snoop?" Asked the Doctor. Leila just laughed. She was about a year older than Avril, and quite attractive. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. It glowed green, and he went through the door.

Avril walked along the corridor slowly. Scared of what she might find. There, on the floor, was a man, obviously dead. She looked up to see his killer. There it was, a large red... what she could only describe as a robot. What she assumed to be the eye stared at her. She gasped and ran out of the room.

"Alright! Alright! I was only having a look!" The doctor and Leila where getting dragged across the dance floor. Avril raced over towards them. "Doctor!" Avril shouted. The Security officers let go and walked off. "Stop flirting! We've got trouble!" Ok, Avril really was starting to feel very jealous now. "I wasn't flirting! And what sort of trouble?" The Doctor shouted.

"A Robot? That doesn't sound good. What did it look like?" asked the Doctor. "Like a big, red... Pepper pot" Said Avril. The Doctor's hearts stopped. "Oh no. This is very bad." "Why? What is it? Has it got something to do with that master you're always talking about?" Avril asked. "Much worse, this can't get any worse" The Doctor said coldly. All of a sudden every door in the room blew off its hinges. Everyone screamed. The 'robots' entered the room, six of them. "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Doctor just looked around, more serious than Avril had ever seen him. "Daleks" he said, very coldly.


	5. Strategy of the Daleks

Strategy of the Daleks

"Everyone behind me!" The Doctor shouted. Surprisingly everyone did as he said. "You do not show fear! You do not fear the daleks! Why do you not fear us!" "I've met you before, lots of times. Didn't you see that over there?" the Doctor nodded towards a direction. The dalek turned around; what it saw, terrified it. The TARDIS. "You are the Doc-tor! You must be exterminated! Ex-ter-min-ate!" "No!" Screamed Avril. The Dalek stopped. "Explain! But he is our greatest enemy! The doctor must die! I obey. You will follow doc-tor!" "Did I do that?" Avril asked. "I don't think so. Sounds like its commander wanted me alive. I don't know why they don't just exterminate me. They'd get much further in life. But noooo, they always waltz me off, to their base, tell me their plans and then I stop them. Trust me; I know what I'm doing." Avril wasn't convinced. "Wanna skittle?" The Doctor asked. Avril smiled, and reached into the back and picked out a yellow one. The Doctor tipped his head back and emptied about ten of them into his mouth. "At least they shut you up" Avril laughed. The Doctor wasn't sure whether she meant the skittles or the Daleks. They reached the Dalek's base. A blue dalek was placed in the middle. "A strategist! This must be a strategy mission. So, what do you need me for?" "Our plan doctor! We must discover a new way of gaining workforce! New ways of torture! You will be the perfect subject doc-tor!" "Erm, I don't fancy getting tortured by you lot thanks." "Not you Doc-tor! You're companion!" "Don't touch her!" The Doctor roared. Avril backed behind the Doctor. Then, she felt something grab her and pull her away. "Doctor!" The Doctor turned around quickly. "Let her go!" He demanded. "Step away Doc-tor! Or we will kill her!" The Doctor backed away, fury in his eyes. Avril was strapped to a wall; she looked incredible in her dress, but she looked so terrified. "Ok, let's calm down, let her go and you can torture me however you want" the Doctor pleaded. "Negative Doc-tor!" Suddenly the whole wall burst into electricity. Avril screamed in agony. "Please! Let her go!" The Doctor was on his knees now. The blue dalek just stared at him, thriving off its greatest enemy's pain. Another bolt of electricity ran through Avril. The Doctor ran to her and put his hands on the wall; absorbing the shock. He screamed in agony, and fell to the floor. Avril looked down at the Doctor struggling to breath. Her heart was breaking just watching him. Then it struck her, if it did that to the Doctor, what would it do to her? "Observe the Doc-tor! Watch his agony! Emotion is our enemy's greatest weakness. Daleks have no such weakness!" "Don't do this, I'm begging you. Let her go." The Doctor pleaded. "Destroy the female!" "NO!" The Doctor jumped to his feat. The Doctor ran in front of Avril; protecting her. The Dalek just shot a beam at the Doctor's legs, temporarily paralyzing him. He fell to the floor, leaving Avril wide open for a dalek shot. Avril closed her eyes, and then breathed in heavily, for what she thought would be her last breath...

"Ex-ter-min-ate!"

The Doctor felt helpless, this was his entire fault, and he couldn't help her; they were just too powerful. Avril realised exactly what they wanted; her to feel fear and the Doctor to feel sorrow. If she was going to die, she wasn't going to let them win. And, as painful as it was, she laughed. Quietly to herself, she chuckled, thinking of the Doctor and his skittles.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!" "Avril? What are you doing?" Asked the Doctor. But she just burst out laughing, she couldn't stop herself now. The sight of her laughing just made the Doctor burst out laughing too. "Explain the outbreak of this emotion!" "Don't you get it? She's too strong for your torture" The Doctor felt the feeling coming back to his legs, he jumped to his feet. "She's too strong; she's resisting, she isn't scared!" "Experiment failure! Kill the Doctor and the female!" The Doctor grabbed out his sonic screwdriver and set Avril free. He grabbed her hand and they both ran for their lives. "What now?" Asked Avril as they ran. "I'll have to think of something." The Doctor replied, slightly out of breath.

"Can't we blow 'em all up?" Avril asked. "With what!" Shouted the Doctor. "Well, they weren't trying to conquer the world; they just wanted a new strategy. So, they won't try and kill anyone. They'll probably follow us." The Doctor added. They got back to the TARDIS. "If we could get them to chase us all the way back to Skaro, they might just give up." The doctor ran to the controls, the TARDIS shaking furiously. "They're giving chase!" The Doctor shouted. "What? Their ships can travel in time too?" Avril asked. "Oh yes" The Doctor replied. "Right, we're above Skaro... wait, what? They're still chasing us. Right, Avril; I'm about to do something very stupid. I'm going to try and fly in and out of the time war." "The time war?" Avril asked. "Yes!" The Doctor shouted. "Here we go!" The TARDIS shook everywhere, worse than ever before. Then it stopped. "Did it!" "Did what?" Avril asked "Well, their ships are big and round, mines small and square... sort of. Anyway, I jumped into the time war, and straight back out again. Their ships could barely get into the time war, never mind out. They're stuck." "Oh, I guess...that...means..." Avril burst out crying.

The Doctor walked up to her and put his arm around her. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "It's just that..." She wiped her eyes. "I could have died" She whimpered. "You know I would never let that happen" He replied. He stroked her face; she stared into his blue/green eyes...


	6. The Space Factory

The Space Factory

"So, we off anywhere?" She asked. The Doctor thought for a minute then finally said "Let's let the TARDIS decide." The both stepped out. "Well, this doesn't exactly look very inviting" Moaned the Doctor. The room was a boring rusty metal, every direction they looked. "Ah well" said Avril. "That's the spirit!" With that he grabbed his hand and strolled through some large metal doors. An alarm was suddenly heard. "Great, just great." Avril couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or he actually enjoyed the sound of the alarm; she had to admit, it was a little exciting.

"Some guys with guns are gonna come over here and us who we are now, bet ya" The Doctor said. Suddenly, marching was heard. "Erm, Doctor? I think you may be a little bit wrong" Avril pointed out. The Doctor turned around only to find they were surrounded by... Cybermen!

"You will be taken for upgrading" "Yeah, Yeah" The Doctor mimicked. "What are they?" Asked Avril. "We are the cybermen" "Robots with human brains" The Doctor said coldly. "All emotions removed" "Didn't the daleks say they had no emotions?" Avril said. "They still had hate, that's what makes the daleks so bad... they can only feel hate" The Doctor said, clearly hating every word of that sentence. "How have you obtained this information?" "Experience" he replied. "State your identity" "The Doctor" "You are an old enemy of the cybermen, you must be destroyed" "Wait wait wait! C'mon at least tell me your plan?" "Negative" "Can't we make a deal?" "We require the power of your ship" "Sorry can't do that I'm afraid, how about a skittle?" Obviously the cybermen couldn't care less what a skittle was. "Doctor, you got a plan?" Avril asked. "Yep, give the cybermen a skittle each and they let us live" The Doctor. The Doctor grinned. Avril simply sighed. "The female will be taken for upgrading, take her" "No! Don't touch her! Look you can have the whole bag if you want!" The Doctor pleaded. "Doctor!" Avril shouted. "Alright, alright" The Doctor groaned. "Take her for upgrading" "Avril, don't worry! They won't upgrade you just yet" The Doctor shouted. "Oh that's a relief!" Avril said sarcastically. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you!" The Doctor said as the cybermen took Avril away. "Eradicate the Timelord!" "No, let's not eradicate the Timelord" The Doctor Mimicked. Then, all of a sudden a blast hit the cybermen. Standing there, in the smoke, was Martha and Mickey. "Hey! Martha, Look!" Mickey pointed towards the TARDIS. "Oh my God! He's here!" Martha exclaimed. Mickey turned towards the Doctor "Hey mate, you should get out of here" "Mickey! Martha!" the Doctor shouted. "Erm, do we know you, mate? Mickey looked puzzled. "He's the Doctor you idiot!" Martha laughed. "Still as smart as ever Martha!" The Doctor grinned. "Oh, right, hello Doctor" Mickey said, feeling rather embarrassed. "What are you two doing here?" The Doctor asked. "Stopping these" Martha replied. "Well, I need to find my friend; so... here's the plan"

Avril was sitting in a cage, alone. There were a few other cages with other people in them scattered around the room. She huffed. Then she felt something hit her on the head. "Ow!" She looked down, what had hit her? Then she saw it... a red skittle. "The Doctor's favourite..." She thought aloud. She looked up and saw The Doctor with two other people. "3...2...1..." The Doctor mouthed. Mickey ran in and blasted some cybermen. The Doctor walked over to the cage, and soniced the door open. Avril hugged the Doctor, kinda crushing his lungs. "Right, Avril, hit that big red button over there." She ran over and pressed it. All the cages opened at once prisoners running loose. "Mickey! NOW!" the Doctor shouted. They all ran out. Mickey pressed a button on what looked like a detonator. Bang! "Right then, come with us, just one trip?" The Doctor asked. Martha and Mickey both looked at each other. "Sorry Doctor but we're kinda-" Martha started but was interrupted by Mickey "We'd love to come" The Doctor grinned and they all walked into the TARDIS.


	7. Human

Human

Martha and Mickey where home now. Then all of a sudden the TARDIS shook. "Doctor!" Avril screamed. "What's wrong?" the Doctor looked puzzled. "You're... disappearing!" Avril screamed. The Doctor looked down, she was right, he was fading away. The TARDIS engines could be heard loudly. "Avril, don't worry, whatever's happening, I'll find out and get back. Don't panic." He said, and then slowly, he vanished. "Doctor!" She shouted in tears.

The Doctor looked around. He was on Earth, in the middle of the road... 2010ish. "Well, looks like I'm going to need a place to stay" The Doctor said. "Craig!" The Doctor exclaimed. Craig heard his doorbell. "All right! All right!" he said as he walked over to the door. When he opened the door, a tall man in a blue blazer, with a black shirt and black tie, smart black trousers and some worn out white trainers. "Hello?" Craig said, with confusion. "Craig! Don't you recognise me? Oh I suppose you wouldn't would you?" "Who are you?" Craig replied. "It's me! The Doctor!" "Doctor!" Craig exclaimed. "I knew that head butt would be worth it in the end!" The Doctor said with a grin. "What are you doing here?" Craig asked. "Let's just get inside" The Doctor said.

Avril walked around the TARDIS, quietly crying to herself. Then, she heard a bang. She turned around with shock. It was coming from the basement. She walked slowly down the corridor. What else could be aboard the TARDIS? Bang! Bang! Bang! It was coming from the basement. She stepped closer and closer. She slowly opened the door. BANG! She fell unconscious.

"So, where's Sophie?" The Doctor quizzed. "Oh, she's on holiday in Paris" Craig said, as he looked down. "And you didn't go with her? No, never mind. More important things to do. Have you still got..." The Doctor opened his old bedroom door. "Ha! You kept it!" The Doctor was staring at a massive spinning sculpture created with a trolley, an umbrella, a traffic cone, a few cricket bats and multiple other pieces of scrap. "My scanner!" "Yeah well, I wasn't sure whether I should throw it out; in case it blew up." Craig said. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started messing with his scanner.

Avril rubbed the back of her head. She climbed to her feat. The basement door was wide open. She went down the dark stares; the box that supposedly contained 'doom'; it was wide open. She turned around, and went back up the stairs. She went back up the stairs. What was it the Doctor had said? -_"So, what's down here?" Avril wondered aloud. "Old stuff" The Doctor replied. They walked over to a box. Chained to the floor. "What's in there then?" Avril asked. "Don't go near that" The doctor said, coldly. "Why what is it?" Asked Avril. "Doom" The doctor replied. - _Avril kept running the conversation through her head. She had to do it alone. But she didn't want to let the Doctor down. She closed the door then followed the corridor. She looked at the console room. A shadow was cast over part of the console, but nothing was casting it. It looked like the shadow of a five foot alien... cat, was all she could come up with. Then, the shadow's head turned. It wasn't just a shadow... the shadow was alive!

The Doctor kept kicking the scanner, buzzing it, and shouting at it."I can't track the TARDIS!" The Doctor whined. "It must still be in the vortex, Argh!" He said angrily; then gave the scanner a quick boot. The Scanner started to shake and then fell apart. "Ooops." The Doctor said, sheepishly.

Avril was still staring at the shadow daring not to move. Then, her heart stopped. She couldn't hold it in. She sneezed. The creature darted round completely. It raced towards Avril at frightening speed. She turned to run for her life. She raced past her bedroom, past the kitchen, past several other rooms, until she reached a dead end. The Creature approached her slowly; ready to rip her apart...

"Oh it's no use!" The Doctor shouted angrily. He stormed out of the room in a huff. "I need to find the TARDIS! What happened? How did I just materialise out of the TARDIS? Unless... Of course! I understand now! The TARDIS realised something was wrong! Something on Earth, so it transported me here. But why not just land here? Unless it couldn't... Maybe, something escaped. The TARDIS couldn't risk it getting free on Earth. Oh no... He's free... Shishka's free"

Avril fell backwards through what she thought was a wall. The wall had opened and as she fell backwards, it closed again, sealing her off from the creature. "Thanks" She said to the TARDIS. She looked around. A room the Doctor obviously didn't visit much. A cyber head at one end of the room a dalek eyestalk at another, multiple bits of technology and... weapons. Aboard the TARDIS? What where weapons doing aboard the TARDIS? She armed herself with a dangerous looking alien weapon.

"But how? How did he get free? Of course! The trip to the parallel universe. Shishka ripped a whole in the universe just to get away! But instead, the TARDIS went through, and we hopped back as it closed!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Who's this Shishka?" Craig asked. "He's an alien shadow, looks a bit like a cat. It's a vampire, he lives off blood. Last time I met him he burst into flames. I took his remains back to the TARDIS. I locked them up; knowing he could regenerate himself" "Oh, you could have just said he was an alien." Craig put, simply.

Avril stepped through the door, watching carefully. She reached the console room; where was it? "Here kitty kitty!" She called, hoping it wouldn't respond. Over on the other side of the control room, was the creature. It was pressing some buttons on the console. "Oi!" She accidently blurted out. It turned towards her. So she pulled the trigger on the alien gun. A low red light shone from it. She suddenly realised exactly what all the little buttons on the 'gun' was. Alien numbers. The 'gun' wasn't a gun at all; it was a remote control.

"Ok, if the TARDIS thinks there's something wrong with the Earth. I need to find out what it is, maybe then I can find a way of getting back to Avril" The Doctor decided. He walked out of the house and saw everyone in the street was looking up. He turned his head upwards. "Oh no" A space ship was high up in the sky. Not just any ship... a Dalek ship. "It's the same one! How did it get out of the Time war? Unless... Of course! They never went in! They stopped just before I entered the Time war! And now... They've found me"

The creature muttered something to itself as it stormed over towards Avril. It grabbed her and dragged her towards the console. It started hissing at her. As if trying to say something. "What! I can't understand you! I thought the TARDIS could translate anything!" Avril couldn't make sense of it. "Please, my friend can help you! If you just help me find him!" Avril pleaded. The creature just made a repetitive grunting sound; Avril could have sworn it was laughing.

"TARDIS located! Bringing aboard now! The Doctor will answer to the Daleks!" The TARDIS shook violently and started to make its familiar landing sound. Shishka –the creature- shrieked in confusion. The doors swung open, an energy beam was heard. Shishka shone blue and fell to the floor. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Avril remembered it well. - _Avril walked along the corridor slowly. Scared of what she might find. There, on the floor, was a man, obviously dead. _ _She looked up to see his killer. There it was, a large red... what she could only describe as a robot. What she assumed to be the eye stared at her_. - She had a strong feeling this wouldn't be any different. She looked up. There it was standing in the doorway. A Dalek.


	8. Death and Destruction

Death and Destruction

"Human! You will walk ahead of me! Move!" Avril slowly walked out of the TARDIS. The red dalek's head revolved to follow her. She could see three orange Daleks operating machines. Then in the centre replacing the blue Dalek she saw last time, was a white Dalek. "You are a prisoner of the Daleks! Now you will tell us where the Doctor is located!" Daleks, Avril's greatest fear. She didn't dare refuse to answer. "I don't know!" She screamed, floods of tears coming from her eyes. She wished Shishka would have killed her. "Locate! Locate! Locate!" "I don't know!" She screamed again. "Take her to the torture chamber! If she refuses to reveal the Doctor's location exterminate her!"

The Doctor was standing below the spaceship. Shouting and waving his arms. "I'm here! Come and get me!" Then all of a sudden, he heard the sound of the TARDIS behind him. He turned around to see the familiar blue box materialise right behind him. He put his key to the door, but it didn't fit. "What?" The Doctor exclaimed. He popped out his sonic screwdriver. It opened and he ran inside. "What?" The Doctor said with his mouth wide open. The TARDIS was large and silver; much bigger console room than the Doctor's own. "Watch it, you'll end up catching flies if you leave your mouth open for too long." A voice came from behind the console. The Doctor then recognised the voice. It was Rose's. "Yeah, the other Doctor grew his own TARDIS with the seed you gave us. Took a while but look! It's beautiful. We kept the old blue box look though." Rose said. "Silver?" The Doctor blurted out. "Oi! Watch it!" The duplicate Doctor said. "No, its nice... it's sort of... techno" The Doctor said a little bit embarrassed. "Now let's get aboard that ship" The Duplicate exclaimed. "Why who does it belong to?" Rose asked. "What? He didn't tell you?" The Doctor said, rather surprised."No... Well? Who's on that ship?" Rose asked again. "Daleks" The Duplicate said coldly.

"No!" Avril screamed. "Take her! Daleks do not take orders from inferior beings!" "Inferior! If you're so superior, why do you feel the need to kill everything else?" Avril shouted, feeling rather impressed with herself. "You do not deserve the ability to live!" "The Doctor will come, he'll stop you" Avril muttered. With that, the sound of the TARDIS was heard. Avril couldn't believe it; a second TARDIS was materialising right next to the one she came in. "Explain! Explain! Explain!" Out of the TARDIS stepped the Doctor. Then the man in the blue pinstriped suit she saw when they visited Rose followed, and finally... Rose. "Doc-tor!" "Hello" The Doctor called at exactly the same time, the duplicate called out "Yes?" An orange Dalek turned to face the Doctors and Rose. "Half Human-Half Timelord meta-crisis detected!" "Don't look at me!" The Doctor looked offended. "Then again there was that one time I regenerated and thought I was half human! Imagine that! Believing you're some sort of hybrid! Then I grew big ears and saw sense" "They mean me" The Duplicate interrupted. Avril ran across and hugged the Doctor. "Where the hell have you been!" She shrieked. "Miss me?" The Doctor said with a grin. "Exterminate!" "Wait!" The Doctor roared. "Two TARDIS's? Aren't you slightly anxious to get your... er... plungers on them?" "WE have no need for your gallifreyen technology" "Worth a try" "Now doctor! You will be exterminated!" "You do know that if you exterminate me the TARDIS will explode" "You are lying!" "Try me" "Then we will take you for a lie detector test!" "Ha! You know me, I'll break it. And, even if I don't it'll kill me anyway. We all go boom!" "And your companions too" "Occupational hazard" "Negative Doctor! You would not risk harming the female you love!" "Do you even understand love?" "Bring her to me!" Rose braced herself; but, to her surprise, the Dalek didn't go to her, but for Avril. "Get off me!" She shouted flooding with tears. The supreme dalek looked down at her. "Ex-ter-min-ate!" "No!" The Doctor shouted furiously. Avril shone blue, her skeleton visible for a second. She fell to the floor. "NOOO!" The Doctor screamed as he ran over to her, cradling her on the floor, in floods of tears. "I'm gonna make you pay, every last one of you" "We will destroy every habitable planet! Starting with your precious Earth!" The Doctor just got up, left Avril and stormed back to the TARDIS. "Stay where you are!" the Doctor continued walking towards his TARDIS, he opened the door and walked inside. The TARDIS faded out of existence.

All of a sudden, the Daleks started rewinding, back to before Avril was shot. "Ex-ter-min-ate!" "No!" Avril screamed in floods of tears. The TARDIS materialised right around Avril. "What just happened?" Rose asked. The Duplicate Doctor just stared at her coldly "He's created a paradox" "Isn't that bad?" Rose said. "He's ripped a whole in the fabric of time. This universe is pulling itself apart" The Duplicate Doctor answered.

"What am I doing here?" Avril asked. "Avril, I've done something very stupid." The Doctor said. "You'll fix it" Avril replied, trying to comfort him. "No, this way beyond me. I can't even stop one dalek flagship. Now, I have to stop the universe closing in on itself." The Doctor was fixing some controls. "The heart of the paradox is at the Dalek ship, destroy that and we can close the crack. But... the only way of sustaining that paradox from ripping itself apart is the destruction of the most powerful ship we can find. Yep, you guessed it... I'm going to blow up the TARDIS"


	9. Paradox

Paradox

"We can't blow up the TARDIS!" Avril shrieked. "No other way, why did you have to go and get yourself killed!" The Doctor roared. "Oh I'm sorry! It's not like I wanted to die! So what you're saying is it's my entire fault!" Avril shouted back. "YES!" He shouted; a furious glow in his eyes. "I wish you'd never had saved me! In fact, I wish we'd never met!" She screamed at him and burst into tears. "Well it doesn't matter now! Since we're both gonna die!" He shouted, even louder. She ran down the TARDIS corridor, tears streaming from her face.

Rose and the other Doctor where standing together, holding hands. "The Doctor has damaged the time vortex! He will exterminate everything that lived!" Rose feeling very confused. Why had the Doctor done this? He'd obviously gone way too far. "Destroy the TARDIS! Resulting energy feedback would close the paradox!" "How will they find the TARDIS?" Rose asked. "I'd imagine they'd just go and look for it." He replied.

Avril was sitting in her room. So, the Doctor's going to blow up the TARDIS with both of them inside? Great, she thought. She'd fell in love with a guy, got herself killed, and now that guy is going to kill himself (and her) to save the universe. But, if he was going to kill him and her, why bother save her in the first place? All of a sudden, the walls started to fade around her, what was happening? Then it struck her. He was leaving her behind, he was going to kill himself, but save her. He still cared. "Doctor!" She screamed. But when she looked around, she was on Earth. "Oh no" the streets where crawling with daleks. Their bright red armour shining impressively. "Not exactly safe Doctor" She thought aloud.

The Doctor had run out of ideas. What was he going to do? Then, suddenly. He clicked. "Of course!"

Rose and the other Doctor where holding each other, terrified. Then, the TARDIS started to land around them too. "Right" the Doctor said. "Other Doctor, take this TARDIS and go and find Avril; I've got a universe to save!" With that the Doctor ran out the door and the Duplicate Doctor, with Rose, took the TARDIS to find Avril.

"Ok! Mr Supreme Dalek!" "Doctor! You have damaged time! The universe will be ripped apart! The Daleks cannot die!" "Oh you're gonna die alright. Right here with me" The Doctor ran to the Duplicate Doctor's TARDIS. "Right, ok. Where's the self destruct button?"

The original TARDIS landed right in front of Avril. She ran inside to see the duplicate Doctor and Rose at the controls. "Where is the Doctor?" Avril asked. "I'm Sorry" The Duplicate said, sympathetically.

"Ok!" The Doctor said aboard the other TARDIS. He hit the speaker. "Right Daleks, it's time for me to exterminate you! Oh don't worry though, it'll kill me too. If it makes you feel any better. It'll kill me first." The Doctor looked up, more scared than ever before. Then he pulled it. The TARDIS self-destruct lever. _**Boom**_. A massive flash of light burst through the dalek flagship. The paradox is fixed, the Daleks are dead... but so is the Doctor.

Avril was crying on her own, Rose come up and put her arm around her. "He's dead..." Avril said under her breath. "You know the Doctor, he'll be fine" Rose lied.

A flash blinded the Doctor, any second now, the blast would kill. But to his surprise, he was fading, fading form existence. Then, he was in his TARDIS. The duplicate Doctor stared at him. "What?" The Duplicate said. "Let's not start that" The Doctor said. "Doctor!" Avril shouted.

"Still fighting over me?" The Doctor said walking into the room. "Doctor!" Avril said running over and hugging him. "Us? Fighting over you! Fat chance!" Rose said with a grin. "You're ok?" Avril said tears falling down her face. "Yep, the TARDIS and the parallel TARDIS made link with each other. The TARDIS sensed me in trouble and teleported me out; because of the link the two TARDIS's shared. Second time she's done that today" He explained with a grin. "Look, I'm sorry. I never meant anything I said; it was never your fault. All of it was mine, completely mine" "Don't worry, I forgive you, besides, I think the Daleks are to blame; don't you?" Avril replied with a grin. The Doctor grinned back. "Ok, human Doctor and Rose can get back home now, sorry about your TARDIS. But once you're gone, I'll have to seal off the hole in the walls between realities, no way back." The Doctor added. "And, then after that... me and Avril can go visit this planet I've always wanted to visit, Reach it's called..."


End file.
